


midnight satin

by Euna



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euna/pseuds/Euna
Summary: black really is dimitri's colourand felix decides he likes it a lot
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82
Collections: 2020 Dimilix Exchange





	midnight satin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Ama
> 
> Merry Christmas!!  
> i love love love dimitri in lingerie, so this was quite a pleasure to write  
> i went for a soft dom felix who's ready to ride his man ;]  
> I hope you enjoy this :D

Felix realizes he has made a grave error checking his text messages in the middle of eating lunch with his brother a second too late.

His phone slips out of his hands in shock and drops onto his plate, startling not only himself but Glenn sitting across from him and splattering steak sauce all over the table and the front of his shirt.

"Felix, what the hell!"

 _'What the hell' is right_ , Felix thinks, scrambling to save his phone and hastily clean it off with a napkin.

Dimitri has some nerve. He knows Felix is out, he _told_ _him_ he was going for lunch. 

"Greasy fingers," he explains, keeping his screen angled away from Glenn because he does not need to see Dimitri - Dimitri who Glenn has known since he was an _infant_ \- sending Felix pictures of him and his - his _unmentionables._

Glenn doesn't need to see Dimitri's idea of sexting _, thanks._

Felix peeks at the pictures, praying to Sothis that Glenn can't tell he's blushing.

The first is of Dimitri from the chest up, a thin black strap of whatever outfit he's wearing slipping off one shoulder and what looks to be a lace choker curved around his neck. The picture cuts off just above Dimitri's mouth - pulled upwards into a tiny smirk.

The second image is of —

Well. 

Let's just say Felix is acquainted with Dimitri's dick in many ways, but never like _this_.

_Is he wearing panties?_

Felix shifts uncomfortably, stiffly putting away his phone as Glenn gives him a curious look.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just a stupid meme from Sylvain," he says.

Glenn ponders this, shrugs, and seems to accept his answer without question. He even helps Felix try to clean off the rest of the table before they resume their interrupted conversation about Glenn's new internship.

Dimitri's accompanying caption haunts Felix throughout the rest of his meal, and he's only half listening to Glenn when he speaks, nodding at the appropriate times so he doesn't catch on.

 _"I hope you saved room for dessert. (."_ Dimitri had written.

What the fuck.

.

Felix is buzzing by the time Glenn drops him off at Dimitri's apartment complex. He pulls up to the curb, gives Felix a knowing smirk as he gets out of the car (to which Felix responds with a flip of his middle finger) before he drives off.

The last thing he says to Felix is: "Tell Dimitri I said hi, yeah?"

Felix may be buzzing but he is perfectly _calm_ when he lets himself into Dimitri's apartment. He carefully removes his coat, neatly lines up his boots on the shoe rack and sets to task looking for Dimitri.

He finds him lying across the couch watching TV, poised regally like a king, resting his chin on a hand and his elbow on the arm of the couch. Quiet. Aloof when he turns his head towards Felix as he approaches.

"Ah, Felix," he greets. "I didn't hear you come in," he says like a liar. Felix keeps his cool, even if all he wants to do is grab Dimitri by the collar and bite his face. 

But like, in a sexy way.

"How was lunch?"

Dimitri doesn't move off the couch, but he does slide over in a gesture to make room for Felix beside him. Felix doesn't take the bait at first, however.

Felix considers the pictures on his phone again and scowls at Dimitri's heavy sweater and loose sweatpants. Either he took these pictures earlier just to ruffle Felix's feathers before he came over and then took the outfit off, or he's hiding the fact that he's still wearing it and is being a prick about it on purpose.

"It was fine," is his clipped response. "Glenn says hi, by the way."

"Oh good. How is he?" Dimitri smiles at him, this time patting the cushion next to his hip. In the background, some reality TV show is playing.

"The same as usual. We're invited to dinner at his place next week."

"Oh, that's very kind of him."

"Yeah."

Felix stares at Dimitri. Dimitri's smile grows larger. He spreads his legs a little and toys with the strings attached to his hoodie, fingers dancing around his neck. Purposely coy.

 _Lace_.

He was wearing a choker wasn't he?

"I know what you're doing," Felix snaps. 

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you could be referring to," he says. He tucks a lock of hair behind his ear and pats the couch cushion again. Looks imploringly at Felix. "Won't you come sit with me?"

Oh, he could kill him. 

Felix clenches and unclenches his fists, glaring at Dimitri. His movements are slow, calculated as he steps around to the couch and slides onto Dimitri's lap instead so they're nose to nose.

Dimitri's good eye glitters with amusement.

"Hello, love," he says.

Felix, who is _not_ amused, bites the tip of his nose.

"You," he says, gripping the hair at the back of Dimitri's neck, "are unbelievable. I was in _public_."

Dimitri's lips part around a smile that grows even wider. Felix tugs insistently at his hair with a scowl, pulling on it enough that it _just_ hurts. Aside from a quiet, sharp inhale on Dimitri's part, there's no indication he's felt anything at all. 

Large hands encircle Felix's waist, pulling him down to grind their hips together. Beneath the loose cotton of Dimitri's sweatpants, Felix can feel the hard line of Dimitri's cock pressing up against his ass. He _would_ get off on teasing Felix like this, wouldn't he?

Felix gives Dimitri's hair another pull, harder, this time to punish rather than tease. Dimitri hisses through his teeth as his head snaps back, exposing his neck. Felix's other hand grips Dimitri's chin as Felix glares at him.

"I didn't think you would mind," Dimitri murmurs, wetting his lips. His hands feel like brands on Felix's skin. "It was Sylvain's idea."

Felix narrows his eyes, grips Dimitri's chin tighter. Of course it was. "Of course it was," he voices aloud. "Why wouldn't it be."

.

It's not long before they've relocated to the bedroom.

"Strip down," Felix orders. "Slowly."

Dimitri raises an eyebrow in question, but a smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth as he plays with the hem of his sweater.

"Where would you have me start?" he asks.

"Pants first," Felix says. He folds his arms and leans back against Dimitri's bedroom door, keeping distance between them and himself in check.

"Interesting," Dimitri replies. His hands drop to the drawstring on his sweatpants, pulling the cord from its neat bow. He drags down the waistband and lets the pants pool at his feet, revealing long, muscular legs swathed in black sheers. Felix's mouth goes dry.

His heated gaze travels up the length of Dimitri's legs to the garters that disappear underneath his sweater. 

He steps out of his pants and moves them to the side with his foot, then waits for further instructions.

"Now the sweater," Felix says.

Dimitri lifts from the bottom, revealing black lace panties (Saints, he can see _everything_ ) to match the belt cinched about his trim waist, making it somehow impossibly smaller than it already is. He's half hard, cock pressed against the confines of the lace and Felix's eyes are immediately drawn to it. They stay there, even as Dimitri pulls the sweater off in one smooth motion.

He's gorgeous. 

"What do you think?"

"Turn around," Felix rasps, motioning with his finger. "I want to see you."

Dimitri does as he's told, pivoting where he stands so Felix can absorb every square inch of him.

Lace moulded to the plumpness of his chest, and pulled tight around his ass. A choker to adorn the sensual column of his neck, and Dimitri has also donned a lace patch to cover one eye to complete the ensemble.

It looks delicate. Luxurious.

 _Dimitri_ looks delicate. Luxurious in a way he seldom lets himself be.

Felix takes several steps forward as Dimitri completes his turn. Dimitri's lone eye is dark. A stray hand slides down his chest, over his stomach to the flare of his hips, then down further still to brush over his cock. Felix follows his hand with his eyes, stopping within an arm's reach of Dimitri. Cautious to touch, he feels the heat radiate off of him. He's always warm, so warm.

Dimitri takes Felix's hand and places it over his heart, stepping closer. It beats steady under Felix's palm, the gentle thump a sound of comfort. Felix's own heart is racing by contrast, the way it does when Dimitri sets his blood aboil.

"You can touch," he speaks in a hush, leaning in to breathe it into Felix's ear. "This is for you."

Felix does. He starts with the choker, running fingers along the contours of the ruffled lace, then down his chest to the cups of the bralette. Dimitri manages to fill them out enough to give the illusion of cleavage. Felix raises his other hand to squeeze with both hands, each pec a perfect handful. 

He lowers his lips to the skin of Dimitri's chest, sucking just above the cups of the bralette, Dimitri's nipples hardening under the touch of his thumbs. The lace is...very soft. Softer than he imagined it would be. It does something to Felix; awakens in him a desire he hadn't been aware was lying dormant.

Dimitri is all lines of firm muscle, normally hiding his body under loose shirts and sweaters. Now here he is, baring it all in the most delicate of lingerie Felix has ever seen. Vulnerable and yet not completely. Demure and yet not at all.

He's truly a sight to behold. Felix could look upon him for hours and likely find something new to admire but —

Where was he.

Felix's attention is drawn to Dimitri's waist. He follows the circumference of the belt there, snapping it playfully before moving on to grab Dimitri's bare ass. He's still warm from his sweatpants, the material of the thong offering little protection from the chill of the room. He happily indulges in groping said ass, leaning up to kiss Dimitri's hungry, waiting mouth. His lips part willingly, allowing Felix to deepen the kiss as they take careful steps backwards, towards the bed.

Felix briefly breaks their kiss to push Dimitri onto his back, then climbs on top to straddle his hips. He continues to kiss Dimitri like he wants to consume him, sucking the soul from his mouth in exchange for his own. He licks along the roof of his mouth, moaning into it as strong hands grab and knead his ass through his jeans.

"You're still dressed," Dimitri gasps. He groans when Felix nudges his legs apart, grinding against Felix's thigh. 

"I know," Felix says, before gently sucking on Dimitri's lower lip. His hands tangle in Dimitri's hair, displacing the eyepatch looped about the crown of his head. He moves it away, feels the scarring beneath first with fingers, then with his lips. "Stay still, and don't touch yourself," Felix murmurs against the scars, before moving off just enough to gracelessly yank off his clothes until he's bare and shivering, nipples pebbling in the cold. 

Dimitri doesn't move, but Felix can see in his eyes he's itching to reach out and touch.

"You're going to do what I say," he breathes, kissing along Dimitri's sternum. "And if you're good, I'll even let you fuck me. How does that sound?"

Dimitri stares at him, and nods once. It's not _quite_ the response he's after, though; he'd like something more substantial than that. He pushes his thigh between Dimitri's legs again, nudging his balls.

"I said, _how does that sound, Dimitri?"_

Dimitri gasps and rolls his hips desperately, whimpering when Felix withdraws so he has nothing to rub up against. "Good," he answers. "It sounds good."

Felix smirks at him and gently taps his cheek. 

Then he turns himself around so his back is facing Dimitri and he lifts onto his knees. 

"You're going to eat me out first," he tells Dimitri over his shoulder as he straddles his face.

"Oh," Dimitri says. And then, " _Please_." Like it's everything he ever wanted, like he would be _honoured_ to do so.

Felix wants so badly to ruin him, and if sitting on his face is the way to do it, he will. Gladly. 

Felix settles himself into position, stretching out his hands to run his palms down Dimitri's torso and over his hips, while he feels Dimitri slide his rough hands up Felix's thighs, gripping onto them as the first sudden swipe of his tongue has Felix shuddering, ever so slightly.

He groans when Dimitri does it again, and - like the absolute bastard that he is - _smirks against the_ delicate skin of Felix's taint before sucking on it, _hard_. Felix yelps and slaps a hand against Dimitri's thigh in admonishment, squeezing his legs together.

" _Gentle_ ," he hisses. "Go slow unless I tell you otherwise."

Dimitri grumbles, but he eases off. Small drags of his tongue replace his earlier fervor, but Felix can feel the tension in his grip as he tries to control himself. Felix makes a pleased sound, spreading his legs wider for him, and reaches for the elastic of the garters keeping up the sheers, tugging on them to test their give.

They're strung tight over the well formed meat of Dimitri's thighs, but with just enough room for Felix to sneak his fingers under. Perfect if Dimitri decides to act up, which Felix _knows_ he will because Dimitri has a penchant for mischief in and out of the bedroom.

Dimitri's cock is fully erect now, the head curving out the waistband of his panties, begging to be touched. Felix traps it between his palms, squeezing and thumbing the sensitive underside of the head. Dimitri's hips buck once, twice in response, asking for more. Felix moans as Dimitri mouths at his sac, the same time he jerks his hips up into Felix's hands. 

Felix snaps one of the garters as punishment.

 _"Be still,"_ he says.

Dimitri whines, but he settles his hips.

Felix smooths the stinging pink skin below the garter with his hand, and rewards Dimitri by drawing out his cock fully, giving it several firm strokes and a kiss before sinking down on it halfway with his mouth. 

Felix likes the feel of it, would be content to stay here for hours if Dimitri wasn't so damn big it makes his jaw ache. It's warm like the rest of him, musky scent mixed with the smell of body wash and a hint of sweat. He tastes him over and over, intermittently twisting his hand while he strokes up and down the shaft. He can feel it twitch against the roof of his mouth before he swallows down around it. 

Behind him, Dimitri is making sloppy work of his hole like he can't help himself. He feasts on Felix like it's his last meal, unfairly skilled at taking Felix apart when he wants to. Felix humps back against him, encouraging more, _more._

"Like that," Felix sighs, closing his eyes, letting Dimitri's cock fall from his lips. " _Yes."_

Felix momentarily loses himself to the sensation, moaning as his toes flex then curl in pleasure. But then, like an asshole, Dimitri sneaks a hand between Felix's legs to grab his cock, sweeping his large hand up the length of it. Bringing Felix back to the reality of what he's _supposed_ to be doing.

Felix snaps the garters again, and with a growl in his voice he addresses Dimitri, _"What did I say?"_

A beat of silence.

"...You said to go slow. You didn't tell me not to touch."

Felix can't see his face but he can _hear_ the sarcastic little smirk in his voice. He grips Dimitri's cock and squeezes the base, hard.

Dimitri gasps, head thumping against the headboard.

"Okay. _Okay_ ," he acquiesces. "I'm sorry. I'll be good."

"Promise?" Felix glances over his shoulder. 

Dimitri wets his lips. From what Felix can see of him, his mouth and chin are shining with spit. Felix wants to _suffocate_ him.

"I promise," he whispers.

Felix's mouth curls into the slightest of smiles. 

"Good," he says. He turns around and Dimitri takes him by the hips and gets back to work easily, fucking Felix on his tongue until Felix squirms, riding his face like his life depends on it.

"Saints," he moans, digging his hands into Dimitri's thighs. "You really wanted to rile me up didn't you? Sending me dirty pictures of yourself, all dressed up in lace. Pretending to be coy when I got here."

"Mmm," Dimitri agrees, face buried between Felix's cheeks until Felix can't take it anymore. He feels his orgasm building as two fingers join Dimitri's tongue, teasing insistently inside, stretching him with a slight burn.

" _Shit_ ," he curses when Dimitri grinds his fingers against his prostate, lighting fire down his legs and making him cry out. 

He takes his cock in hand and jerks it in time with Dimitri's movements. He doesn't last long.

Baring down on that clever tongue and those fingers, his orgasm crests and he spurts come all over Dimitri's chest and the black bralette, making a mess.

"Ah, Felix, you—" Dimitri startles as Felix sighs in satisfaction.

Felix takes the opportunity to catch his breath and turns himself around so he's facing Dimitri. Dimitri is looking down at his chest, both shocked and pleased by what he sees. His cock twitches behind Felix.

"Sorry about the mess," Felix lies, bending forward to kiss the corner of Dimitri's mouth.

Dimitri shakes his head, stroking Felix's cheek with his clean hand. He licks along the shell of Felix's ear, nibbling gently on his earlobe.

"Like I said," he sighs, "this is for you."

"I like it," Felix says. Dimitri smiles shyly and wriggles his hips. A subtle invitation for Felix to take a seat. 

He supposes he can accept it since Dimitri's earned it thus far.

"Stay," Felix tells him. He digs through Dimitri's nightstand, pulls out a surprisingly full bottle of lube. He checks out the label on it, sending an amused look Dimitri's way. 

"Warming lubricant? Are you _cold?"_

Dimitri flushes in response.

"You can use it in a few places," he says. "I thought you might be interested in testing it out."

It _is_ intriguing. He's never tried this one before.

He drizzles some on his palm, letting the excess drip onto Dimitri without a care as he spreads it over his fingers and reaches between his legs to prepare himself.

Dimitri watches in interest, hands clinging to the sheets, knowing to keep them to himself while Felix works himself open. 

Felix is still sensitive, but his cock stirs the more he stretches around his fingers, eagerly anticipating something _much_ bigger to fill him up. 

Dimitri really does look good underneath him like this. Flushed with desire, clad in midnight satin and lace, blond hair haloed around his head nestled in the pillows. But he looks even better when his face is awash with unbridled pleasure, letting Felix use him like his own personal toy.

Felix draws up his cock to give Dimitri a better view of his fingers sliding in and out of his hole, clenching around them as they brush over his sweet spot. He can see the appeal in this lubricant, it feels like it's warming him from the inside. 

"Does it feel good?" Dimitri asks him with a wide eye as Felix inhales sharply at a hot spike of pleasure.

"Very," Felix pants, removing his fingers when he deems himself ready.

He sets a hand on Dimitri's chest while the other reaches back to grab Dimitri's cock, covering it with the excess lube before guiding it inside. Dimitri braces Felix by his hips; an automatic reaction Felix _would_ chide him for had he the mind to do so. But he's too fixated on the sensation of being utterly filled by Dimitri that he lets it slide. 

Dimitri bottoms out with a grunt as Felix sheathes him completely.

He flashes Dimitri a smug grin, as if to suggest that conquering Dimitri's cock is a feat that cannot be easily achieved by anyone but Felix. 

And who knows, maybe it is.

Felix wets his lips and gives Dimitri another once over. He really does appreciate the view from up here. The mixture of awe, lust, and love that emanates from Dimitri's gaze as Felix starts to move his hips only makes Felix want to ruin him more. He wants to wring Dimitri's pleasure from him and watch his desperation for Felix grow until he's bursting with it. 

"I like this," he repeats, feeling for Dimitri's choker first, then grabbing for his heaving chest, pushing his plush tits together. "I like how this looks on you. Black always looks good on you." It's his best colour. It brings out the slight golden undertones of Dimitri's skin, the vibrancy of his blond hair, the burning blue of his eye.

_He did this for me._

"Such a good boy," he murmurs, delighting in the shiver that passes through Dimitri from the praise. The hands at his waist bite into his hips as Felix leans forward to adjust his angle. He begins as he always does - slow and steady, adjusting to Dimitri's girth, carefully watching his face as it screws up into a myriad of emotions, watches for the tension he has in his body from holding back.

"I know that face," Felix says, raising his hips and slamming down on his cock with force enough to make Dimitri cry out. "You want to mount and take me like the beast you are, don't you?"

Dimitri shakes his head from side to side, vehemently denying it all while his everything else says _yes_. "No. No, like this," he insists. "I want it like this."

Felix snorts. "You're not a very good liar."

Dimitri levels a glare at him, but it's impotent. Weak in the wake of Felix grinding down on him, milking his cock for all it's worth. Felix kisses him once more, tweaks his nipples and takes him for a ride.

Dimitri's broken moans follow Felix as he uses Dimitri to chase his pleasure. He forces Dimitri to withdraw whenever he thinks Dimitri is close to finishing, teasing his cock over his hole and grinning fiercely down at him. Only to take Dimitri back in and repeat the process over again until Dimitri is on the cusp of begging him to stop.

At one point he removes Dimitri's choker and places it around his own neck; a mark of possession that has Dimitri quaking. His eye dark, wild, and _famished_.

"Felix…" he says, barely hanging on to the last few strings of his control. Felix wets his lips, grunting with exertion as he rotates his hips to get Dimitri's cock right

" _Fe...lix."_

where

_"Oh…"_

he 

_"Ah..."_

wants it.

Felix pushes back his bangs, the hair pulling free of his ponytail having fallen in his face. He wants his view unobscured, wants to see every micro expression that crosses Dimitri's face as he's about to finish. The way his face flushes and his mouth goes slack with each and every moan that Felix pulls from him.

"You can… move now," Felix says.

It's all the permission Dimitri needs to plant his feet on the bed and buck up into Felix, hard. Fast. 

Felix reaches for the headboard and clings to it, eyes rolling with each slap of their hips, doing his best to hold on - to not fall as his legs shake and threaten to collapse. It's too much, it's not enough, it's—

" _More,"_ he cries. "More. Come _on_. I'm almost—"

"Together?" Dimitri asks, breathless and beautiful, his hands like iron clamps keeping them joined together. Keeping Felix in place where he belongs.

Felix scoffs at him and aggressively ruts against him, ass tightening around Dimitri's cock. "No. You _first_."

"But—"

" _Shh_."

Whatever protest Dimitri is about to give is short-lived as they rock together, harder and faster until Felix can no longer make a sound.

Dimitri's hips snap up one more time before they stutter and slow and Felix feels it —

Dimitri grinds into him, _deep,_ holding Felix down.

_So damn deep._

His choked out moan is like music to Felix's ears when he finishes, spending hot inside, fingernails digging painfully into Felix's skin until he slows to a complete stop.

It's enough for Felix to come a second time untouched, groaning as he further desecrates Dimitri's _lovely_ gift with his spend. 

He hangs his head and breathes heavily before he lets go of the headboard and drops onto Dimitri, legs unable to support him any longer.

They lie together in a heap, unable to move for several minutes.

Dimitri gently nudges Felix, whose eyes are starting to drift shut.

"Felix?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Mhm." It's hard not to be when he's been freshly fucked, after all.

"Ah, good. Should we…?"

"In a minute," Felix mumbles. "I like when you stay inside like this."

"Oh."

"Mm."

Dimitri strokes his hair, removing the tie so he can card his fingers through it properly. It feels nice, sends small tingles down Felix's spine and gives him goosebumps.

"I lied to you earlier," Dimitri announces softly. "Sylvain had nothing to do with this. I noticed how stressed out you were from school, and I checked online for some ideas for what I could do for you."

Felix lifts his head in surprise, gaping. Dimitri smiles back at him.

"You did all this because you wanted to help me feel better?" 

Dimitri nods. 

Seiros, it's so ridiculous and yet so Dimitri of him. Felix is touched by his concern. 

"How did you even find things that fit you?" Felix asks, toying with the waistband of Dimitri's panties. Dimitri's not exactly small. He imagines it would have been difficult.

"It took some careful planning on my part. I had to make several custom orders…"

"Oh."

Oh okay.

He can picture Dimitri browsing the shelves of Cordelia's Secret to find something to wear just for Felix, shyly seeking assistance from one of the store associates to take his measurements. 

"Sylvain did help me with one thing, though. The dessert comment was his idea." Dimitri has the self-awareness to look embarrassed when he admits it; which, thank Sothis he does because it was _bad_.

"Don't ever listen to him again," he grumbles, allowing Dimitri to kiss him.

"I shall endeavour not to, but…" his eye shines with amusement and pride, "it worked, didn't it?"

Felix snorts in derision and lifts off of Dimitri completely, wincing at the come drying between their bodies and the emptiness he feels as Dimitri's softened cock slips out of his hole. Felix assesses what's become of Dimitri's attire, humming thoughtfully, even as come spills down the inside of his thighs.

"Not at all. It was seeing you in this that…" he trails off, biting his lip. Dimitri really is unfairly attractive, lying back satiated, lovely in his ruined lingerie. "If this can be washed, I can't say I would mind… seeing you wear it again," he decides.

Dimitri beams.

"That can be arranged," he says.

**Author's Note:**

> probably gonna have some trouble getting those stains out lololol


End file.
